


The Best Valentine's Day Present

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Betty and Veronica exchange Valentine's Day gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the 'presents' and 'free space' squares at 1 Million Words February Bingo.

Veronica was sitting on the couch in Betty’s living room. The two had been watching _The Notebook_ , their favorite romantic drama.

As the final credits of the film started to roll, Betty got up. “I’ll be right back” she said, disappearing up the stairs.

After a few minutes, the blonde came back downstairs and sat back down next to Veronica on the couch. “I hope you don’t mind” she said, holding out a small wrapped package. “But I got you a present for Valentine’s Day.”

Veronica smiled and unwrapped the gift. Inside was a rectangular velvet box, and inside the box was a pearl necklace identical to the one Veronica used to wear. “Oh Betty, thank you!” said the brunette, hugging the other girl.

“I know how upset you were when you lost yours” Betty explained.

“It’s perfect” said Veronica, undoing the clasp and putting the necklace on. She was sure Betty must have spent all the money she saved up from her summer job on it.

“How do I look?” Veronica asked when the necklace was in place.

“Like a goddess” said Betty with a wide smile.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” said Veronica, reaching into the bag at her feet. She pulled out a wrapped box that was rather larger than the one Betty had given her, and handed it to the blonde.

Betty opened the box and immediately blushed. Inside was a pair of lacy pink underwear and a matching lacy bra.

“I know your parents are out of town this weekend, and I thought maybe you might like to try these on for me” said Veronica.

Betty looked at her girlfriend, speechless for a moment. Then she said “This is the best Valentine’s Day present I’ve ever gotten.”

Veronica laughed and led Betty upstairs to the bedroom.


End file.
